deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
711-MarkCL Rivet Gun
The 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun '''is the latest refinement from '''Timson Tools' '''long line of friendly tools. Thanks to the latest in machine action loading, the Rivet Gun is ready to fire as fast as you can pull the trigger. This allows for quick multiple rivets during narrow windows of alignment in tricky zero-G maneuvers. Minimized kickback and electromagnetic shielding provide safe, hot rivets in even the most delicate, or dangerous, of environments. Good for temporary patch jobs, or heavy duty hull repairs, this little workhorse will get you back to the stars in no time. Remember, safety should be on unless in use, and never point live mining tools at people or ship membranes. In-game uses The 711-MarkCL Rivet Gun appears in Dead Space 2 as a preorder exclusive from Gamestop. As revealed in the Gamestop trailer for the Rivet Gun it is a rapid fire weapon that can impale necromorphs to walls. The primary fire shoots almost as fast as you can pull the trigger, and the secondary fire detonates up to five of the rivets currently fired out of your gun and makes them bounce off the walls of the room you are in. The rivets are also relatively inexpensive at the store. The Rivet gun also has a default of 16 rivets per clip and the highest seen per clip is 24 rivets. When in the inventory, it seems to affect item pickups in a way that favors the Rivet Gun, in that the odds of collecting an abundance of rivet ammo as opposed to ammo for other weapons seems to be high which may be intended to compensate for the Rivet Gun's high ammo consumption and low damage. Combat Tips *The Rivet Gun is most useful against tight groups of necromorphs. The closest necromorph can be shot full of rivets, and then the secondary fire used to turn the shot necromorph into a living shrapnel bomb, resulting in minor damage to the entire group. *The Rivet Gun can be used as a "poor man's Detonator". Rivets can be fired into a surface and then triggered to set off a shrapnel storm as a necromorph approaches. *With its fast rate of fire and cheap ammunition, the Rivet Gun is great for closing up hull breach safety doors. *Rivets can sever body parts if aimed carefully. Cutting down the leg of a charging necromorph and then triggering the alt fire immediately will ensure that the rivets in the cut off limb will ricochet into the fallen necromorph. *Rivets work very well against the Pack, Slashers, Crawlers, Exploders, and Swarmers. *Sadly, the Rivet Gun is so weak un-upgraded that it is nearly impossible to dismember/kill anything other than Pack in one shot. However, once upgraded, the Rivet Gun becomes a very versatile tool that can hold a large amount of ammo and fire very quickly and accurately essentially making it the perfect pistol of Dead Space 2. *Conversely, the Rivet gun is a very poor choice for engaging more hefty necromorphs such as Tripods, Brutes, or any other enemy that only has specific weak points. The rivets are hard to aim into the weak points, do little damage when they hit, and the alt fire is rendered near useless because the shrapnel has to bounce perfectly into a weak point to do any damage. *For the same reason, the Rivet Gun is a bad choice for "Event" fights like the Church Tripod attack or the Tormenter battle. *The rivets from the gun will embed in items that can be picked up with kinesis, similar to javelins from the Javelin Gun, and blades from Necromorphs. A suggested strategy is to fire a bunch of rivets into a movable prop, pick it up with kinesis, and then hurl it towards a group of advancing necromorphs while simultaneously activating the Rivet Gun's alternate fire to detonate the 'rivet grenade' to do major damage to anything in the area. The main downside to this however is that keeping an item still long enough to stick rivets into it can be very challenging unless you use a blast of Stasis on it first, depending on the size of the object. An alternate strategy is to fire multiple rivets into one of the necromorphs and use the secondary fire in order to obtain similar results. Trivia *The rivet gun will appear in Dead Space 2 by either European collector's edition or pre-order from certain Video game stores like GameStop and EBgames.[http://www.bloody-disgusting.com/news/videogames/1078 '''Bloody-disgusting: Rivet gun pre-order bonus] * An Agility Rivet Gun can be obtained by purchasing the Super Nova Pack DLC for 400 Microsoft points or for $4.99 on PSN. Gallery File:Agility_rivet.jpg|Agility Rivet Gun with a matching Agility Advanced RIG rivetshot.JPG|The Rivet Gun in Dead Space 2 rivetgunstats.JPG|Fully Uploaded Rivet Gun Stats rivetinwall.JPG|A single rivet stuck in the wall Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' Sources